Fate
by Panemaniac124
Summary: Chained, broken and bruised. The Capitol have taken me prisoner. My fate now lies in the hands of the heir to Panem. Short story :) please review, would be appreciated :) x
1. Prologue

**AN: just decided to write a little outside the box :) a short story for you. the idea for this came too me suddenly so I decided to write it before I forgot. The story should only be about 5 chapters I imagine, enjoy x**

* * *

Prologue

Chained, broken and bruised. The Capitol have taken me prisoner. My fate now lies in the hands of the heir to Panem.

I killed President Snow. Just as they told me to. Just as I wanted to. Just as I had to do.

My name is Katniss Everdeen. I am seventeen years old. I am the girl on fire. In a matter of hours, I could be dead.

I have been tortured for little over a month. I refuse to speak. I am the Mockingjay, and I was sent from District 13 to assassinate President Coriolanus Snow.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN: here is the first chapter, I know the prologue didn't give much detail so hopefully this is a more in depth chapter :) enjoy and please review x**

* * *

Fate Ch 1

I sit in a corner of my cell, cold and starving. At this very moment there is a meeting -including the most powerful people in control of the Capitol - that will deciding what will happen from now on.

The final decision will be made by the late Presidents Son. Peeta Snow.

I will be brought up on a podium in the centre of the Capitol, for everyone near and far to see. My trial (and most likely, my execution) will be broadcast across the country for mandatory viewing.

Everyone will now see the girl who murdered their beloved President gone for good.

And so be it.

Within moments, two Peacekeepers charge into my cell. They grab me by the arms, hoist me up onto my feet and throw me out into the bright hallway.

My eyes are blinded from the contrast of a dark cell into the bright hallway.

I hear the cell door slam shut and one of the Peacekeepers strikes my back with his baton, sending me to the ground. I get up swiftly refusing to show any sign of weakness. I will not let them think of me as weak.

Assuming they are taking to me to the court area, I motion for them to take the lead.

"I think this one is wishing for a death sentence." I hear one of the keepers say.

I follow them five paces behind along the long, winding halls of the Capitol prison. As we walk, keepers shoot dirty looks and some yell repulsive comments hoping to gain a reaction from me. I simply keep my eyes trained right in front of me, looking at the Peacekeepers who will lead me to my inevitable death.

Behind the large mahogany doors, I wait to be called to the podium where I will be tried for the murder of Snow. Undoubtedly the verdict has already been made, but for viewing purposes only they will have a jury and a judge (which will be the heir to Panem) to make it look as if the Capitol are fair and rational people.

My mind flashes back to exactly a month before when I was preparing myself to assassinate the country's leader...

* * *

_(Assassination Hour)_

_My earpiece hangs from my ear. District 13s president, Alma Coin, shouts orders that are still audible even if I don't have the earpiece on. _

_She may not be around, but she is safe in the District 13 hovercraft watching me, while I am to risk everything on Capitol ground._

_Putting the earpiece back on I manage to catch the last of her orders that I have heard over 1000 times._

_"... And once this is achieved make a run for your start position where the hovercraft will be waiting for you. Understand Solider Everdeen?"_

_"Understood President Coin." I reply_

_A year ago, I was taken from my home of District 12. It was a secret abduction mission to find the strongest among the Districts._

_Over the years, 13 sent spies into each of the Districts to observe us._

_I was chosen along with my only friend Gale Hawthorne. The spies must have watched us in the woods, otherwise they wouldn't have picked us. _

_Once at 13, we were sent into training immediately to see who would be capable of carrying out the assassination. They called us tributes. In the end, I came out on top. I was better than those picked from the Career Districts. I was better than everyone._

_So now, here I am with the rest of tributes who are now my team, ready to kill Snow and any of our assailants._

_Just then I hear President Coin in my ear._

_"Solider Everdeen, make your move." _

_I look back at the 23 members if my team. They are cunning. They are ready._

_"Alright Squad 451," I say. "Let's move."_

* * *

**AN: hope you enjoyed that. The rest of the mission will be the next chapter and so you aren't confused it will be in italics so you can tell which is which. Thank you for reading :D x**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2! Hope you enjoy it, I wouldn't say I'm great at writing about battles but enjoy nonetheless. As always reviews would be greatly appreciated x**

* * *

Fate Ch2

_We separate into sets of three as arranged. I, with Gale and the boy tribute from 2, Cato. Setting off in different directions, each set would take their place around the Capitol Square where President Snow will be making an announcement in under 40 minutes time._

_We make our way through alleyways and less commuted routes if the Capitol. Taking the lead, Gale is close behind while Cato watches our back. If anyone were to find us now, Cato would have no problem taking them out in a matter of seconds. Our guns were specially developed to make no sound whatsoever when firing an attack. Definitely a benefit to the mission._

_Clove, the girl tribute from 2 now talks to me from our communication devices. _

_"Solider Everdeen. This is Solider Thurman. There are too many citizens in front of us. We can't move forward without being noticed. Over."_

_"Alright Solider Thurman. Where is your current position? Over." _

_"Approximately 200 yards from the target area. Over"_

_"Climb one of the nearest buildings to the roof. Your set will operate from there. Over."_

_"Will do Solider Everdeen. Solider Thurman over and out."_

_Gale looks at me in shock. But a small smile spreads across his face. "Weren't expecting that were you Solider Hawthorne?" I tease. "Come on boys, were losing time. Lets move." _

(10 minutes till Snows announcement)

_I look at my watch to see the time left. Scanning the rooftops around the Square, I can see the 6 other sets located in their positions, ready to take out any Peacekeepers that aim our way._

_I send out a message to the rest of the team. _

_"Tributes. This is Solider Everdeen. Remember, no hesitation. Once I take out Snow, it's up to you to deal with the Peacekeepers. Don't stay for too long. Once your finished, return to our start location where the hovercraft will be waiting. We will not fail. Over and out."_

_And now we wait. _

_After not too long, Snow emerges from behind the large doors of his mansion flanked by his Son, heir to Panem, Capitol heartthrob, Peeta Snow. He stands beside his father at the podium while the Capitol crowd settles down from their cheers. _

_I can't help but stare at Peeta Snow. He seems on edge as if he knows something is happening._

_"Star Squad 451. Peeta Snow looks suspecting. Get down!" I order my team._

_They do as I tell them, but I am not as quick to follow my own orders. My eyes stay put on the heir as I peer over the rooftop. _

_He starts to look around and soon my palms begin to sweat. Does he know anything about this? Surely if he did he would have told his father._

_I can't hold this off any longer. I can't make any sense of what President Snow is saying before I set up the sniper. _

_"Get ready team. I'm going in for the kill."_

_With the sniper in place and my team at the ready, there's nothing left for me to do than aim and pull the trigger. _

_"Ready... Aim..." I set the gun to aim at Snows heart._

_I take a slow and steady breath._

_"FIRE!" _


	4. Chapter 3

**Here you go! Hope you enjoy my lovelies! Haha, as always reviews are welcome and appreciated dearly! X**

* * *

Fate Ch3

_The bullet hits Snow straight in his heart, making a bloody mess of his pristine white suit. He falters to the ground and within seconds he is dead._

_The noise from below increases rapidly as citizens are screaming and panicking to get to safety. _

_My eyes are now locked on the heir. He shows no fear, worry or any emotion towards the assassination of his father. Instead he just stays in his position and looks again to the rooftops where my team are now aiming bullets at Peacekeepers below. _

_"ALRIGHT TEAM! MOVE OUT!" I order._

_Before I manage to turn on my heels, Peeta Snows eyes are now focused on me, and my eyes meet his._

_Blue vs Grey. _

_Obviously I've stared too long. Peacekeepers below must have noticed Peeta looking at me and they now start to shoot. _

_My sense of balance is distorted as bullets whiz past me. Standing on the edge of the rooftop, I aim my gun at peacekeepers but it's no use. I'm out of focus. _

_A sudden pain shoots through my left shoulder and I fall over the edge. It's a 6 story drop and the second I hit the ground, I feel paralysed. I'm unable to move._

_Peacekeepers run towards me and immediately start beating me to unconsciousness._

_A combination of dizziness, searing pain in my shoulder, aching body from the fall and being beaten is an unbearable pain I wouldn't wish on my worst enemy. _

_I'm rolled over onto my side and I can see the mansion. I can see the body of Snow laying there dripping blood onto the platform. I can see Peeta too. He's running toward me, with panick in his eyes. _

_A peacekeeper beats the side of my head with his baton and I'm blacked out._

* * *

And that's how I'm in this situation. I killed Snow and now the Capitol want me dead. An eye for an eye right?

But one thing that confuses me most is why Peeta Snow would look panicked and frightened when he saw me beaten. I just killed his father so why would he want to come to my aid?

* * *

(Peeta POV)

It's all been a lie. I'm not the heir to Panem. I'm from District 13 and I was sent to the Capitol to help carry out the assassination of President Snow from the inside.

The plan was for me to show up at the Presidents doorstep with a note claiming to be from a woman who he had raped. Insiders know that Snow was a murderous, manipulative man who took advantage of women from the Districts. The note would explain that my "mother" had died and he was the only family I had left.

So over the years I would gather information about his daily routine, his associates and advocates and send it to District 13 on a weekly basis.

Just over a month ago, I received a message from President Coin explaining that they had found the person who was able to carry out the mission and that they were heading out in a matter of days. I was told strictly to do everything in my power to keep this "Mockingjay" safe. I was given ID and information about her so that I could keep her safe. The moment I saw her identification card, my heart stopped beating. She was beautiful. Extraordinary. I promised I would keep her safe.

But I failed.

None of this was ever meant to happen. There was never supposed to be a trial. But no matter what happens my power in the Capitol -no matter how untrue it maybe- will overrule anything said by the jury. I can still keep her safe.

She will be safe.


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: I would just like to say thank you for the continued support from everyone so far. I'm very proud of this story so far and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! So please enjoy another chapter made with TLC and please as always review to let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions x**

* * *

Fate Ch4

(Katniss POV)

I'm hurled through the large doors out into the Capitol square and lead up to my podium where I will stand up to testify - even though it is completely worthless trying - in front of the nation.

Before me stands the most powerful and influential people in the Capitol including Plutarch Heavensbee and of course Peeta Snow. Beside me are two Peacekeepers ordered to guard me while I am tried. No matter how weak I look due to starvation and brutal beatings, I stand tall showing no emotion on my face whatsoever.

(Peeta POV)

My heart breaks from seeing Katniss like this. I told the guards not to torture her. I told them to leave her alone.

Honestly I'm so relieved that Plutarch stood in as judge. He is an ally with District 13 and he has been guiding me through this process. As long as he's here, nothing will go wrong. I forbid it.

In my place next to Plutarch in the judging stand, across from me I see Katniss guarded by two peacekeepers at her sides. She stares at me with cold, accusing eyes.

She hates me. Of course she does, she thinks I'm wanting her dead because she killed my "father". I wish I could just tell her everything, explain that I'm on her side, but of course the Capitol have to make everything so difficult.

Plutarch calls for everyone's attention for the trial to begin. I could not be more nervous at this moment in time.

He clears his throat before he begins.

"The trial in the matter of Miss Katniss Everdeen will now begin. For confirmation sake, please may the defendant state her full name and age."

(Katniss POV)

"My name is Katniss Everdeen. Solider Katniss Everdeen. And for confirmation sake I'm seventeen years old." I say, mocking the Capitol judge slightly.

"Now, Solider Everdeen," I'm surprised he uses my status name, usually anyone addressed to with a title means they have power and influence - surely they would degrade my audacity to use a title. "Please, explain how you managed to get into the Capitol."

I've fulfilled Coins task with maximum outcome, I could say everything but risk the safety of Gale and the others back in thirteen?

"Hovercraft." I say plainly

"So, Solider Everdeen," he's using my title far too often, he's mocking me. "How did you earn your title as Solider?"

"I worked for it."

"As you must, Solider. Now tell us, why did you kill President Snow?"

This is the strangest court trial that could ever be. I assumed they would be more threatening.

"I killed him because... He's a monster. A heartless, cold blooded murderer, rapist, terrorist. He ruled this country for several decades and NO ONE took notice of how he treated the districts! He left us to starve while we worked our fingers to the bone serving him and supplying your every need. You lived in luxury worshiping him while we died quietly of starvation or we were murdered by Peacekeers."

I glance over to Peeta, and I catch his eyes locked on mine. His eyes tell a story that he wants me to read but I'm dyslexic to it. Why can't I understand him?

* * *

The trial continues for half an hour longer before the jury goes into "deliberation" and they will unanimously decide I am guilty and sentence me to death right there and then. I'm taken back behind the large doors to wait where I waited before.

Standing straight with my back against one of the doors, an Avox approaches me with a white piece of paper. She hands it to me and swiftly walks away.

The letter only has few words on it but I read nonetheless:

_Katniss,_

_I'm 13, trust.  
_

I look at the bottom of the page where it is signed and to my disbelief the name reads;

_Peeta._


End file.
